1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture, and more particularly to a fixture that is mounted on a photosensitive seal machine to provide a locating effect to stamps and may improve the exposure effect of the photosensitive seal machine.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 13 and 14, stamps 90 may be put on a photosensitive seal machine 80 to form patterns or characters on printing faces 91 of the stamps 90. The photosensitive seal machine 80 has a seat 81, an exposure apparatus 82, and a cover 83. The seat 81 has a chamber 84 and an opening 85. The chamber 84 is formed in the seat 81. The opening 85 is formed through a top surface of the seat 81 and is in communication with the chamber 84. A plate 86 is translucent, is mounted on the top surface of the seat 81, and covers the opening 85. The exposure apparatus 82 is mounted in the chamber 84 of the seat 81. The cover 83 is pivotally mounted on and covers the seat 81.
A transfer paper 70 is put on the plate 86. The transfer paper 70 has multiple exposed areas 71 and multiple dotted lines 72. The exposed areas 71 are formed on the transfer paper 70 at spaced intervals. The dotted lines 72 are formed on the transfer paper 70 and respectively surround the exposed areas 71. The printing face 91 of each stamp 90 is deposited on a respective one of the exposed areas 71 of the transfer paper 70 mounted on the plate 86. After an outer edge of each stamp 90 aligns with the dotted line 72 that surrounds the corresponding exposed areas 71, the cover 83 may be covered on the seat 81 to perform an exposure operation of each stamp 90 on the seat 81.
However, each stamp 90 may not be located well to deposit on the transfer paper 70. Upon shock or while the cover 83 is covering the seat 81, each stamp 90 deposited on the transfer paper 70 is easy to deviate from a corresponding dotted line 72. The printing face 91 of each stamp 90 is easy to move out of the corresponding exposed area 71 of the transfer paper 70. Therefore, the exposure effect of the stamp 90 is bad.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a fixture to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.